1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a lens, a method for making the lens, and a lens module having the lens. The lens has two precise coaxial optical surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Lenses are generally made by molding and include two opposite optical surfaces. To obtain high imaging quality, it is required that the two optical surfaces are strictly coaxial. However, it is difficult to machine a mold in which a lens made having two precise coaxial optical surfaces, limited to manufacturing precision.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens, a method for making the lens, and a lens module having the lens, which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.